


I Get That Money

by blackasmysoul



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chet's song, Episode 2x17: Sympathy for the Goddess, Gen, Humor, but overall this is supposed to be funny, haha - Freeform, insecurity? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackasmysoul/pseuds/blackasmysoul
Summary: From being told she’s wearing pajamas to having that stupid song stuck in her head, it’s just not Chloe’s day.Or is it?A peek into Chloe’s head during episode 2 x 17





	I Get That Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! This is my first fic on ao3/in this fandom, so please be gentle! I'm just trying to get into Chloe's head and get everyone's characterisations right before I really start to plan a multi-chaptered fic for this fandom. Feedback is welcome!

Chloe grimaced at her reflection. After it had been decided that she and Charlotte would be going to the Ruiz Tequila launch party, she had headed home to get ready. A quick shower later found her standing in front of her bathroom mirror, ready to get dressed – but undecided on what to wear.

She eyed her discarded clothes. They didn’t really look like pajamas, did they? Her sweater and pants combo were perfectly respectable.

A voice in her head said snidely, _‘Perfectly respectable choices if you were eighty. You dress like a grandmother!’_ It had a suspiciously British accent.

Fine! Fine, they wanted her to dress up? She snatched a dark red, scandalously short dress of its hanger, followed by her over-the-knee boots. She’d show them dressed up.

~~Too bad Lucifer wouldn’t be there to see it.~~

She didn’t just think that. Nope, no way.

 

* * *

 

Chloe couldn’t help glancing at the rearview mirror on the drive to the party. Despite gaining Trixie’s seal of approval before leaving the house, the detective couldn’t help feeling slightly ridiculous. She knew she looked good – but it also felt like she was dressing like a teenager. Though she supposed that _had_ been the point of the outfit…

Nevertheless, she made her choice, so she just had to suck up and stick with it. It was nowhere near as bad as the monstrosities she had worn when she had actually been a teenager, anyway, and she had managed to pull those off.

At the same time, she couldn’t help imagining what Charlotte’s face would look like when she saw her. Charlotte _‘don’t-wear-pajamas’_ Richards, who always looked elegant and put together, even if she was… slightly eccentric. Though that was hardly worth mentioning; it seemed like 'slightly eccentric' was the baseline for all the people she interacted with nowadays.

Her drive was only made worse due to the fact that she couldn’t get Chet’s stupid song out of her head. _‘I get that money, that money don’t get me…’_

Honestly, it was almost as bad as that time Trixie discovered _It’s a Small World_ , and insisted on singing it before bedtime. Every day. For a month.

She shook her head violently. Best stop thinking about it before the song started playing in her head. If she believed in hell, she would bet all her money that that accursed song was played on repeat there.

 

* * *

 

‘ _Oh crap,_ ’ Chloe’s eyes darted from an unimpressed Bianca to the two bodyguards that were blocking her exits. What was she supposed to do now? Lucifer was the sweet talker in their partnership. She’d seen him literally talk his way out of worse confrontations with armed criminals.

“I… uh…”

She could see a concerned-looking Charlotte hovering just outside the periphery, but she couldn’t ask her to blow her cover. With how the case was developing, having an inside woman would definitely be helpful. No need to land the other woman in hot water too.

“I – um…”

It was a little hard to think; Chloe prided herself on her ability to improvise, but she found herself uncharacteristically flustered over what she had just learnt. She needed to let the others know just how important Chet’s phone – and what it contained – was. If what she’d overheard was true, the phone contained some of the Ruiz empire’s financial records. _Incriminating_ financial records, which could help put a stop to their underground business.

“…I was, I came because…”

Chloe dealt with criminals on a fairly regular basis, but she was especially disgusted by Bianca Ruiz’s smuggling business. Drugs and weapons were one thing – human trafficking was a whole other level of deplorable. To be able to stop it – to have vital information that could bring it down –

“Well –“

She really missed Lucifer at this moment.

Then, her eyes caught on Chet.

Bingo.

“I _love_ your son’s music.” Time to put those acting classes to good use.

 

* * *

 

As she left the party, having convinced Bianca and Chet that she was Chet’s biggest fan, Chloe sent a silent thanks to whoever was watching that Lucifer hadn’t been at the party. He would have never let her live it down.

It seemed everything worked out – even her ‘youthful’ outfit had helped in creating the image she wanted to portray. Actually, she could have sworn she saw Charlotte checking her out.

And what do you know? The stupid song had saved the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it really funny if Chloe was secretly bothered by the whole Pajamas comment. She did refer to it twice in the episode, and her outfit was HOT but also very young and out of character for her. This is my explanation for it! 
> 
> And also, if the song was stuck in her head and that's why she was able to use it as an excuse.


End file.
